This application relates to displaying images, for example, techniques for transitioning from the display of one image to another.
A slideshow is a popular format for presenting a collection of images alone or in conjunction with other information, such as text or audio. Slideshows have been used for a wide variety of purposes, including instruction, marketing, and entertainment. In some instances, the slideshow images are arranged sequentially or in accordance with image content to tell a story. Further, the pace of a slideshow can be controlled, whether the slides are advanced manually or automatically. For example, timing information can be associated with the slideshow to indicate when each slide is to be displayed.
Previously, slideshows have been implemented using projectors and slide carousels. More recently, media presentation applications have been developed to assist users with slideshow development and customization for computer-based implementations. The applications can include templates that provide either or both of graphical material, e.g. theme elements, and structural material, e.g. timing information and transitions. Theme elements can be used to customize slide appearance, including color schemes and slide layout. Further, preset timings and transitions can be used to advance the slideshow from one slide to the next. In some implementations, the preset timings and transitions can be modified for one or more slides to control the amount of time a particular slide is displayed or the manner in which one slide replaces another in the show.
Once a computer-based slideshow has been generated, the information associated with the slideshow, e.g. images and configuration data, can be stored to permit future retrieval. For instance, a generated slideshow can be stored on a Compact Disc (CD) or Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) as a presentation and accessed for playback on any compatible device. A slideshow also can be stored in an executable file, including in a streaming format, such that it can be accessed locally or over a communications network. Additionally, one or more rights management protections can be associated with a slideshow, such as to require a password to access the slideshow, to limit the period over which the slideshow can be accessed, or to limit one or more functions associated with the slideshow, including editing and printing slides.